Rules
1. This is a roleplaying game. That means that this game is based on playing a character that is not yourself. Do not take in-character actions personally; keep out-of-character and in-character motivations separate. 2. Do not cause drama. Be honest, and tell a player when something they're doing is bothering you; if you don't feel comfortable doing that, tell a mod. We're here to run the game smoothly and make it fun for everyone, and we will help. 3. No godmodding. Godmodding is controlling another player's character without their consent. This can include something as simple as assuming that they take a certain action while in the middle of a log, or as severe as causing their death or severe emotional pain. This is not allowed. Always ask a character before doing that. 4. No metagaming. If your character should not know something in-character, then they can't act on it. Don't let your knowledge as a player interfere with a character's actions. 5. Muncest is when a player with more than one characters plays a scene exclusively between his or her characters without involving anyone else. This is frowned upon. If it's necessary to progress a plot, or it would be excruciatingly awkward or OOC not to, then it's okay, but we would prefer that more than one player is always involved in a log. 6. We take fandom characters, original characters, and original fandom characters. This includes AU versions of established canon characters. No Mary Sues, please; we will be denying any characters that are too overpowered, too perfect or badly thought-out. 7. Gameplay: The main RPG community is used for first-person posting. First-person posts must include some indication of the following: - The format of the post (voice, video, text) - Whether it's open for anyone to see (public) or closed to only a few people (locked or private) The logs community is for posting of third-person RP. Log posting format should include the following: - Who (the characters involved in the log - you can indicate if a log is open - free for other characters to join - or closed - restricted to the characters already in the scene - here.) - What (a quick description of what the log will contain) - When (if a log is backdated or at present time) - Where (a rough location) - Warnings (any extreme content, kinks, etc. When in doubt, warn.) The OOC community is for planning plot, posting OOC announcements, and introducing yourself. 8. We will allow multiple versions of the same muse, PROVIDED that the muse can be demonstrated to be clearly AU. This sort of pitch will be judged more harshly than normal canon pitches. 9. This game is rated NC-17. It is a community based on adult themes! We expect everyone to act in a mature manner, and to understand that there will be explicit and/or extreme content here. All logs rated NC-17 must be posted with warnings of any extreme content within. If your log is especially extreme, in either violence or kink, it must be locked to the community. 10. Activity checks take place every month. If you're involved in a log, or make a first-person post, you will pass the check. If you don't pass the check, you have one week to make a post or go on hiatus; if you don't, you'll be dropped from the community. Characters who find themselves on the check list three months in a row may be dropped from the community without grace period. 11. A How's My Driving meme will be posted every other month, with anon-enabled mod feedback posts made every month. We expect you to be polite and offer constructive criticism -- and that includes to players and mods.